Lady Lovely Locks and the Pixietails: Disney-World Adventure
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Pete and Tracy help Lady Lovely Locks return the color to Disney-World, which has been taken by Duchess RavenWaves.
**Here is a miscellaneous cartoon story requested by retro mania. This story is entitled "Lady Lovely Locks and the Pixietails: Disney-World Adventure" Enjoy and comment.**

Pete and Tracy were visiting Disney-World in Florida with their parents. They were excited to visit all the magical attractions at the different theme parks.  
"I want to visit Splash Mountain!" said Tracy. "I've always wanted to ride it."

"We'll go there." assured Pete. "We're visiting all the theme-parks during our vacation, and Splash Mountain is definitely on our agenda."  
After having breakfast at their hotel, Pete and Tracy left for the Magic Kingdom.

"Have fun!" called their parents.

"We will!" replied Pete and Tracy.

They arrived right as the gates were opening.

"Let's go to Splash Mountain first." suggested Tracy. "If we go later, we'll be waiting in line for a very long time."

"Okay." said Pete.

When they arrived at Splash Mountain, the line wasn't even long yet.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Tracy. "We'll be able to ride it shortly!"

Then, Pete saw one of his friends.

"I see my friend Jimmy over there. Can I go over to see him?"  
"Aren't you going to ride Splash Mountain?"  
"Maybe later." said Pete as he walked over to see Jimmy.

After riding Splash Mountain, Tracy went over to see Pete and Jimmy.

"Did you get wet?" asked Pete.

"Something is wrong." she replied. "While I was riding Splash Mountain, it seemed like there was no color at all."

"You must be color-blind." said Jimmy.

"I'm not!" snapped Tracy.

"Then what color is your tank-top?" asked Pete.

"My tank-top is white, my shorts are red, and my sandals are blue." replied Tracy.

Suddenly, Pete began to feel funny.

"Are you alright buddy?" asked Jimmy.

Pete didn't say a word.

"Is he alright?" asked Tracy.

After a few minutes, Pete finally felt better.

But, there was a big problem.

"What happened to the color?" asked Pete.

"I can't see any color at all!" replied Tracy. "What is going on?"

Then, they heard an evil laugh.

"What was that?" worried Pete.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

Pete and Tracy were scared.

"I'm here for Lady Lovely Locks and her golden hair!" said a voice evilly.

The voice came from Duchess RavenWaves. She was wearing a purple dress, and her shiny black hair was neatly done.

"Where is Lady Lovely Locks?" boomed Duchess RavenWaves. "I'm here to take her golden hair for good!"

"What's going on with the color?" asked Tracy.

"I have stolen the color from Disney-World. And once I get Lady Lovely Locks and her golden hair, I will take over Disney-World, and all the color that comes with it!"

Duchess RavenWaves laughed evilly, and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What are we going to do?" said Pete. "If we don't find Lady Lovely Locks and warn her, then the color will be gone forever!"

Just then, they heard another voice.

"I'm here!"

"Who was that?" wondered the two.

The voice, by surprise, was Lady Lovely Locks herself. Her blond hair sparkled through the sky.

"I'm here to defeat the evil Duchess RavenWaves!"

"Are you Cinderella?" asked Tracy.

"No!" replied Pete. "That's Lady Lovely Locks!"

"Indeed I am. And my friends are waiting for me,"

"Who are your friends?" asked Tracy.

"Maiden Fair Hair and Maiden Curly Crown. They are waiting for me over by the Enchanted Forest."

"Let's hurry than!"

So Pete, Tracy and Lady Lovely Locks raced off to the Enchanted Forest.

When they arrived at the Enchanted Forest, they saw Duchess RavenWaves once again, who had trapped Maiden Fair Hair and Maiden Curly Crown.

Laughing evilly, she turned to the three.

"I hope you aren't looking for your friends Lady Lovely Locks, because I have them!"

Duchess RavenWaves laughed evilly once more.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tracy. "If we don't defeat her, the color will be gone forever!"

But Lady Lovely Locks had an idea.

"Stay there!" she boomed, as she raced over towards Duchess RavenWaves.

But Duchess RavenWaves attacked her, and trapped her.

"Now I've got you!" she laughed! "And now, I'll cut your hair, and use it to take all the color away from Disney-World for good!"

" **NO!"** screamed Pete and Tracy, fearing the worst.

But then, Lady Lovely Locks managed to break free from the trap, just as Duchess RavenWaves was about to cut her hair!

Pete and Tracy cheered.

First, Lady Lovely Locks freed Maiden Fair Hair and Maiden Curly Crown, then she turned to Duchess RavenWaves.

"Return the color, or face the consequences!"  
Duchess RavenWaves had no choice.

With a wave of her hand, the color was restored to Disney-World!

"You may have won this time, but let me warn you. I'll be back for you, and this time, I will take the color away for good!"

Then, Duchess RavenWaves disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Pete and Tracy went over to hug Lady Lovely Locks,

"Thank you for returning the color!" Said Pete.

"It's my pleasure." replied Lady Lovely Locks.

And with the color back at Disney-World, everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
